De arcoíris y unicornios rosas
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Y de lo que pasa cuando dejas a un Inglaterra borracho en casa de Canadá. [Si buscas un fic serio e histórico, no soy tu chica.][PWP CanUK] [Ahí dice romance, pero es sólo porno]


**_Nada. No hay nada con lo qué justificarse._**

**_Peeeero, esto va dedicado a Alhe y Karla. A Karla por drogada y a Alhe por caguay *-*_**

* * *

Había corrido las cortinas, y abierto las ventanas. Incluso había abierto esa que más bien parecían esclusas, las de la parte de arriba, pese al esfuerzo inmenso que la tarea le confería. Se había llenado hasta los calcetines de polvo, los ojos le dolían, y la cabeza amenazaba con estallarle. Como último recurso, se había afanado en asestarle manazos a diestra y siniestra, ganándose unos cuantos golpes contra muebles que se atravesaban en su ataque de frustración.

Y no servía de nada. Las miles de lucecitas que emulaban un arcoiris no querían salirse de su casa.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso?

Ah, nada, lo de siempre. Que el trío de tarados franco-hispanoprusianos con su considerado hermano que tragaba hamburguesas como Pacman se había llevado al que fue su tutor, con todo y enormes cejas, a beber como personas "decentes". ¡Anda ya! Como si tan sólo supieran lo que significaba la condenada palabrita. Como si no supieran que se pondría a bebes whisky escocés. Como si no supieran que empezaría a despotricar en contra de cierto emancipado con un par de kilos de más (con la facultad de evolucionar a dos toneladas si de insultar se trataba). Como si no supieran lo insoportable que se volvería tras cuatro botellas. Como si no supieran que se lo terminarían endilgando a América, y que éste se lo endilgaría a su hermano.

Y, desafortunadamente, él era su hermano.

Sí, el autonombrado y vanagloriado "héroe" irrumpió en su casa -sin llave, para variar, tenía que ser una casa canadiense-, balbuceó unas cuántas cosas, y le tiró a un Inglaterra con coma etílico y la corbata en la cabeza como si él fuera el responsable de que se pusiese como una cuba.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, e inspiró profundamente. Un momento de paz, sólo eso era lo que necesitaba. Ah, pero nada es perfecto. Apenas un segundo después, un inglés borracho y fumado de algo que Holanda le había dado alguna vez, llegó con un estrepitoso portazo, irrumpiendo en la dudosa privacidad de su habitación. Una sonrisa que casi se tajaba la cara y un sonrojo típicos de borracho le adornaba su bonito -¿desde cuándo...?- rostro, y sería bastante certero decir que ese era su único complemento, porque decir que llevaba ropa sería la mentira más pretenciosa de la historia, y el Big Ben estaba al desnudo y sin filtros, (Francia no se equivocaba ni un poquito cuando lo describía) y algo que también habría que destacar es que empezaba a ponerse algo contento.

Canadá se volvió, y en un acceso de shock y vergüenza ajena, le tiró una almohada en plena cara. Como si apenas una brisa le hubiese rozado los cachates. Lo único que hizo fue sonreír como cuando Estados Unidos ve una hamburguesa.

Sí, esa sonrisa que le helaba las regiones vitales a Canadá.

Empezó a hablarle a un tal unicornio -que Inglaterra juraba que estaba ahí- y si bien era lo suficientemente mago como para anegar una casa canadiense de los arcoiris más machos del mundo, Canadá no veía nada más que a Kumakaki con una cara digna de japonés al ver al verdadero Francia. Ah, y poco después, la tortura.

Una voz frecuentemente idealizada como algo paternal -aunque no mucho, pues las fantasías de Canadá suelen ser contradictoriamente grotescas contrastando con su dulce apariencia- le desfloró los oídos ooootra vez, pero esta vez con un tañido entre borracho y enloquecido. Y lo que dijo no fue precisamente grandilocuente.

-Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!

Lo repetía, de sus -dulces- labios, como si de una letanía se tratase, una y otra vez, sin detenerse apenas a tomar aire. Y no sólo la cancioncilla, si no que también pegaba saltos como un poseso, y es que Canadá simplemente no -quería- no podía apartar su violeta mirada de un -jugoso- trasero británico. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? Se obligó a sonreír, y como -según él- todo-lo-que-sube-tiene-que-bajar, esperó, -y no, no estaba mirando el tatuaje en lo que era más nalga que espalda de Inglaterra-. Un poco más...

No era posible.

Es que, my lord, no podía ser posible.

Que llevase mas de cuatro horas sin dejar de saltar, quiero decir. No-que-Canadá-mirase a Inglaterra sin perderse un poro de su piel. Además, incluso su -firme- trasero rebotaba un poquito a cada salto, y no se diga nada del Big Ben, que no era precisamente discreto. Y no por nada había vivido con Francia. El que con lobos anda, a aullar se enseña, y eso que Antonio lo dijo. Porque no era un santo, y no estaba hecho de piedra, y-es-que-los-muslos-de-Inglaterra se veían tan sexys... Ah, y es que Francia le había enseñado a callar taaaan bien... Era eficaz, porque Inglaterra ya no estaba cantando, sino que le-estaba-restregando-el trasero-contra-los-muslos, y eso no estaba bien, porque se la iba a poner dura, (porque taaanto tiempo viéndole desnudo ni había corrido en balde, y Canadá también tenía pene).

No, no estaba bien, peor -mejor-, estaba muuuuuy mal, pero se sentía muuuy bien, que apenas supo cuando le quitó toda la ropa, que, dicho sea de paso, sólo lo adivinó por el frío en sus riñones y el súbito incremento de placer entre sus piernas, y poco después sólo supo que una parte anatómica que se usaba sólo de salida había cambiado su sistema a entrada, que tenía su polla dentro de Inglaterra y que se sentía jodidamente bien, y lo demás se le olvidó entre besos y mordidas que mañana podría achacarle a un montón de unicornios rosas bailando sobre arcoiris.

* * *

_**No quiero ni ver si hay reviews o no. Me da miedo ;-; (?)**_

_**Eeeeen fin, no tomen drogas, o verán unicornios rosas, y morirán.**_

_**Huelga decir que me inspiré en la cancioncilla esa de los unicornios, ¿no?**_


End file.
